Joy Ride
by JustAnotherAuthorDurping
Summary: BBxRae;; “Please?” “I said no. I don’t do roller-coasters.” “Why, are you afraid to go on one?” Takes place either post S5 or right before 'Sisters'; Beast Boy makes a deal with Raven that does not end up as well as she had thought. R&R?


A/N: What can I say – I love Teen Titans and I live for BBxRae goodness. This can either take place the same day as the episode 'Sisters' but before the episode actually starts (an hour beforehand?) or it can take place after season five. Your choice.

Reviews are welcome.

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Joy Ride:**

"Come _on_, Raven."

"No."

"_Please_?"

"I said no. I don't do roller-coasters."

"Why, are you afraid to go on one?"

Raven, her face reddening with anger swirled about at Beast Boy who stumbled back in surprise – couldn't the little grass stain just leave her be for one moments peace? Ever since the Titans had come together as a team, he seemed to have taken the initiative of trying to 'make her _smile'_ or 'make her _laugh'_. More like drive her back to Azarath…

"Just because I agreed to come here does not mean I am going to go on pointless thrill rides," she growled, her violet irises flashing dangerously.

Beast Boy flinched away slightly but he did not rest his case, replying loudly, "Why don't you ever do anything fun? Star and Robin are off together and Cy said he wouldn't leave the arcade until he got a new high score on the Pacman machine. It's just me and you. Please, Rae?"

Raven spun back around and began walking through the crowds of laughing and smiling people – how did they find such a sickeningly loud and brightly colored place _fun_?

"No."

The green changeling ran a few steps to catch up with her quick stride, speaking as they walked.

"I'll make you a deal if you just go on with me," he offered, his tone suspiciously border lining a plead. And a very well said one at that.

Oh Azar…

Desperately (why was he so intent?!), Beast Boy continued, "I'll leave you alone afterwards if you want. I promise I won't bother you for a week – no, a month! – or ask you to hang out or anything. I'll even win you something at a game stand if you go on just once. One time, I swear. Please?"

Raven stopped. She closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples with her pointer and middle fingers, inhaling slowly.

"Make it two months," she muttered steadily, not quite believing she was agreeing to this, "and you have a deal."

It was as though she had given him the only thing he had ever wanted in life. Immediately Beast Boy's evergreen eyes widened to the size of silver dollars and his mouth broke into a wide ivory grin; he seemed to be nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Sweet! Come on then, let's go!

And with that, Beast Boy grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the ride.

* * *

"Are you sure this thing is... safe?" Raven inquired skeptically when they were finally seated in a car, waiting for the bar to come down and the ride to start. She looked about herself and noticed that beneath the chipped white paint of the roller coaster it was built out of wood. Great.

Beast Boy waved a hand as though it'd wave away her uncertainty along with it. "Of course it is! And if something does go wrong you can always use your cool little lavatey powers to save us."

Raven shot him an irate look and crossed her arms, staring off into the distance. Beast Boy joyfully whistled a merry tune next to her, his gloved hands smacking along the front of the car.

Azar help her.

The cars finally filled one by one and the machine operator came by and made sure each rider was wearing their belts snuggly before lowering the safety bar. Beast Boy almost bristled with excitement.

"This is going to be awesome! I've been on this at least twenty times and…"

Raven tuned him out. She briefly meditated and when the ride actually did begin her mind was in a state of complete peace and composure. Her arms remained crossed in front of her, a bored expression taking over her features as the cars began traveling upwards slowly.

The shape shifter beside her grabbed the metal bar in front of them like others about her were doing. "Dude, are you ready? The best part is when it goes over the very top."

"Super." Raven stared over the edge of the car that was about three fourths to the top and almost snorted when she heard cries of _'How high up are we?!', 'It must be at least twenty stories!' _and _'I want to get off!'._ She had _flown _far higher this. Than any roller coaster. In fact, she was sure Titans Tower was taller than the coaster…

"Here we go!"

Before the empath could prepare herself, the car was diving down the wooden tracks of the roller coaster and eardrum rupturing screams were clawing at her from each side (and Beast Boy's insane laughter). The fall made her stomach feel as though it had done an entire front flip and made her feel slightly sick, but she grabbed at the bar and braced herself. She would _not_ get sick from a roller coaster.

The cars jerked suddenly to the left, throwing Beast Boy's side against Raven's and then as quickly as it had gone left, it turned to the right and dipped down. Raven clenched her teeth tightly together (neither would she scream).

They continued to speed along, rising and falling, turning and spiraling along the tracks that creaked under the weight and force of the cars. With each sharp turn, Raven felt her stomach begin to grow more and more uncomfortable and she had to force the feeling down each time.

The ride went by far too quickly to recall, but Raven was sure that at one point Beast Boy had turned to her, his dark jade colored hair blowing back out of his face while he told her, "You don't look so good." She had given him another 'if looks could kill' glance and he left her alone.

When the car finally slowed and rolled into the platform, Raven's face a light shade of green and she was slouched forward slightly. Beast Boy noticed this and worried frown pulled at his lips.

"Oh man, are you okay, Rae?" he asked. The car came to a halt and the bars rose.

"I'm fine," Raven told him exasperatingly, though she did not sound very convincing. She undid the belt with shaky hands and climbed out of the car, walking down the ramp and onto stable ground once more.

Beast Boy clambered after her, grinning sheepishly. "You don't have to lie. I guess that was a pretty intense ride for a first timer."

"There is nothing intense about a car carrying screaming passengers at a fast speed."

"Whatever. And hey, don't feel bad – that girl over there is greener then me!"

"You're not helping."

"Sorry."

Raven crossed the pier and sat down slowly into a wooden bench. The night was comfortably warm, a loose breeze wafting across her face from the sea and pulling at her hair; a nearby lamppost cast an inviting yellow light across the bench and she closed her eyes. She inhaled the refreshing evening air and quietly began chanting beneath her breath, easing the unsettled feeling of her stomach away with each exhale. She could sense Beast Boy's nervous presence close beside her.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthose…"_ She couldn't believe she felt nauseous from a roller coaster ride. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthose…" _She _never_ got sick."_Azarath Metrion Zinthose…"_ Beast Boy would surely by no means let her live this one down. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthose…"_ How stupid of her to have agreed with his deranged thought process.

After a few minutes during which Beast Boy was surprisingly silent, Raven lifted her eyelids; the perpetual ache was gone from her midsection and she felt better once more. She sighed warily.

"Cool! Can you do that whenever you're about to toss cookies?"

Beast Boy was staring at her closely with perverse wonder. Boys.

She hissed, "I don't throw up. I just needed to sit."

"Right. And I'm not green."

"If you tell anyone about this Beast Boy, I swear you'll be untangling yourself from the merry-go-round."

He nodded gave her that ridiculously large smile of his.

"Aye-aye Captain! Or uh… your Captainess. And oh hey, there's Cy! Come on, let's catch up with him and I'll go try to win that prize I promised you! I saw this awesome stand with tons of cool stuffed animals…!"

Oh Azar.


End file.
